


Cuteness Overdose

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Cute photos of Leo Messi and baby animals sharing similar postures with stupid comments on them XDSource of the photos, Instagram: @cute_ness_over_dose





	1. Chapter 1

How wide can your butt cheeks go?

Leo: this wide:


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder how awkward it feels to walk around with a plug or even worse a dildo up your bum bum?

Leo: I do. Plugs and dildos make it seem like I have a tail and I start walking just like a cat trying to stand on two feet:


	3. Chapter 3

What goes through your mind when someone empty inside you against your will?

Leo: Shit! That was super hot but it will be so hard to clean up!


	4. Chapter 4

How can someone tell if you're extremely horny and can't wait to get laid?

Leo: I'll be making the duck face all day XD


	5. Chapter 5

what's your favorite part about winning competitions?

Leo: the hugs from behind and the celebration sex afterward for sure!


	6. Chapter 6

Where do you like to keep your hands during a standing sex?

Leo: Wow! That's a very specific question! I will have to go with above my head, preferably tied to the ceiling! So, that even if it gets too rough for me, I have no choice but to keep taking it like a champ!


	7. Chapter 7

What's the thing that you're most aware of in public?

Leo: people staring at my ass...


	8. Chapter 8

What's your favorite sex position?

Leo: if I have to pick one it would be doggy style but honestly, as long as the dick is hitting my sweet spot, I'll be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

What's the weirdest compliment you've ever heard?

Leo: mmm... that I'm a good hugger. I mean—aside from that, whoever is topping me does all the job. You know, I'm short, lightweighted and so easily manhandled. So, I just cuddle before and after the sex and let them do everything in between XD


	10. Chapter 10

Interviewer: What's your weirdest sexual fantasy? 

Leo: Aside from getting laid by Ronaldo is for him to force me to take a shower and dance under the shower while he watches me. Maybe also ordering me to finger myself or masturbate in front of him. I don't know! Anything that involves Cris dominating me!

Interviewer: from the way you're smiling I know that you aren't telling us your real fantasy. Are you making stuff up to cover something more embarrassing?

Leo: LOL! Ok fine! I often fantasize about Cris fucking my wife in front of me and fucking me in front of her XD I'm not kidding!

Interviewer: Jaw dropped speechlessly!


	11. Chapter 11

What's the strangest way you've used to tease another man's cock?

Leo: I don't know. I do a lot of crazy shit but my newest kink is to give a "Beard Job!" 

You heard that right. A beard job is when I rub my beard against another man's cock until he comes. LOL!

You thought my talents were limited to football! I'm creative in all ways and everywhere XD


	12. Chapter 12

What's the dirtiest thing anyone has asked you to do while cumming on your face? 

Leo: when they don't ask me just to stick my tongue out but rather to keep panting XD that shit really turns me on!


	13. Chapter 13

You seem to be always in deep thinking whenever you're sitting in a ball. What goes in your mind at such moments?

Leo: LOL! I guess the question is answering itself already but if you want to know exactly what I think of, well, first of all, the ball surface feels so good against my butt and I can't help remembering the recent sex I had.

I also do wonder if there will ever be a dick or a dildo with a tip as big as the ball beneath me, and how good or horrible it would fit inside me!


End file.
